Not So Normal Are We?
by Mephonix
Summary: Amy, hated her life, Until she falls for a blue hedgehog named Sonic onher thrid day at her new school. Well she comes to find out he's a vampire and before she knew it was one too. Sonic has also has a brother Scourge, who wants Amy to be his partner.
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Chapter One: Change**

"Amy time to get up! You don't need to miss the bus again."

"Ugh." I had to live with this for nine months. The waking up early in the mornings and the dizziness of getting out of bed.

The reason I missed the bus yester day was I had bought me a pink, battery operated, alarm clock. I thought it would be alot easier on mom, so she wouldn't have to wake me up.

Well the next morning it went off, it scared me and pissed me off at the same time.

So I simply grabbed it and chunked it across the room making it shatter into million pieces, when it came in contact with my wall.

I guess thats the reason she decided to wake me up because she knew that I couldn't chunk her across the room.

"Are you awake?!?" screamed mom again.

"Yes mam!" I screamed back.

"Good. Now come down and eat breakfast."

"Ok"

I slowly turned and put me feet on the floor. The coldness of it made me jump, as I reached to turn on the bedside lamp. I sighed and stretched again.

It was time to start the boring day.

I used to love to go to school, but now that we've moved to an unfamiliar place, it sucks.

It seemed even with all the freshmen, every one considered me as the new girl. I haven't made any new friends yet, but I think things may work out.

I stood up and walked out of my room toward the bathroom. I turned the water on and washed my face with a cold rag. I guess mom was right, it does make you feel more awake.

After that I slowly climbed down the stairs. The sent of frying bacon was lingering in the air as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Well good morning sleepy head." said mom with a smile while setting my breakfast in front of me," are you ready for another great day?"

I stared at the plate.

It was decorated in a shape of a smiley face she had the eggs and a piece of bacon on it.

"For one mom I'm not four any more, so quit with the stupid smiley face plates and another thing, what makes you think it's going to be a great day?"

"Well usually..."

"All I'm going to do is go to school where a bunch of unfamiliar faces stare at me like I'm a vampire or a monster of some sort while having to learn useless crap. Do you call that a great day?!?"

I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Well it seems like some one got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Sorry mom," I pushed the plate away, "I'm really not hungry."

I turned around and walked back up the stairs.

What makes her think, that because she's got the ideal job that I'm going to be happy as I am. I was completely fine with where I was in Arizona.

My life I'd say was perfect. I always looked forward to school starting and I had the sweetest boy friend Robert, an aqua blue hedgehog with orange eyes. No one stared at me like I was a freak because every one knew me. I wished things would be that way again.

But....Since her and dad got divorced, it always has been change.

First it was them fighting for custody over me, then mom getting a new job, and now this.

Life sucks right now.

But for some odd reason I feel like to day is going to be a very interesting. Good or Bad? I don't know, but it's going to be change.

And I hate that.

* * *

About an hour later I was riding the bus to school. I was sitting in a seat towards the end of the bus. I had my eye on a little girl who looked like she was in 1st or second grade. She was a rabbit that was orange and tan. She had her ears pulled back with two pink bows in it and Hazel eyes that sparkled in the morning sun. The thing was the sparkles where tears from all the insults the others on the bus threw at her.

"Yeah you little booger eater, you sad cause your mommy isn't here." cried A black and white rabbit.

"Whahhhh!!! I want my mommy." picked a little yellow bird.

"Cry baby cry baby" mocked another.

"Please quit," cried the little girl, " quit being mean."

They all just laughed.

Even with this going on I just sat there. Until. It all came undone. A white bat, with caked on blue eye shadow sat by the little rabbit.

Then there was fear in her eyes.

All of a sudden the big girl grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her head back.

"Please don't. Quit, my mommy done my hair don't mess it up." cried the girl

"Awe. Isn't that sweet. Her mommy made it for her." she looked around smiling while the others laughed.

Then she pulled out the little bows and threw them to the floor and crushed them under her feet.

"Now where is my lunch money?"

I couldn't take it any more.

"Hey leave her alone." I screamed as I jumped up.

"Then every thing went silent as the girl slowly tuned around to me.

"Are you speaking to me?!?" asked the brute with her hand grabbing the girls hair.

"Yes as a matter a fact I was." I said back, "It shows how tough you are by teasing and being mean to such a small girl."

"Why don't you come and say that in my face."

"Why do you want me to repeat it in your face? If you didn't hear me the first time then you must need a hearing aid."

"Ohhhhhh....." said every body around me.

"Oh why you!" said the girl standing up.

"MISS ROUGE ROBERTSON!!!" screamed the bus driver. Who was green Aligator named Vector. "COME TO THE FRONT SIT DOWN NOW!!!"

" Grrr...." mumbled Rouge under her breath, then pointing at me." Watch your back missy."

Never in my life. I never knew that there where mean people like that in the world. Just to pick on a small helpless girl like that.

The girl was still in tears, so I stood up and sat in the seat with her.

"Tha... Tha... Thank you." said the girl. "My name is Cream. I don't know why she's so mean to me."

"She's just a mean bully." I told her, "My name is Amy. It's nice to meet you."

"Now my hairs messed up. Every ones going to pick on me again."

"Well lucky for you Cream, I brought an extra hair piece and hairbrush."

I unzipped the purse I had brought with me that day and in it I had a black hair piece and my brush.

"Here we go."

She turned around with her back ward me and I pulled her ears back up.

"Thanks," said the little girl.

"You're welcome."

There was a slight moment of silence.

"So... what grade is this bully in?" I asked.

"I don't know" replied Cream shrugging her shoulders.

"I do!" screamed a voice behind me. "She's in the eleventh grade."

"What?!?" I screamed in bewilderment, "I'm also in the eleventh grade."

_Great! Not only did I have to deal with her on the bus. I had to deal with her at school._

"ALL HIGH SCHOOLERS TIME TO GET OFF!!!" yelled the bus driver again "Well I've got to go," I told Cream while gathering my stuff, "Now try not to get into any more situations okay."

The bus aisle got crowded immediately with other high school students.

Slowly the bus came to a stop.

The driver opened the door and slowly every one stepped off.

Once off. There was a set of steps that lead to the courtyard, where every body stayed until the whistle blown. I went to the far corner of the oval shaped courtyard where no one else was.

I had just sat set down when I felt some one touch me on my shoulder. I jumped as I turned around, I could have sworn that it was Rouge but it wasn't.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

It was a boy hedgehog. He was nicely dressed. He was wearing a black v- necked jacket with gold trim, and under it he had a white tee-shirt He had dress pants and shoes. He had blue quills that went to his shoulders. He had a small earring in one ear, and he had green eyes. He was tall but not too tall.

"Hey I saw what you did on the bus for that little girl." he said, "I wanted to thank you for it."

"Why it was nothing really."

"Yes it was something." replied the boy, "Look. No one, I mean no one has ever stood up to Rouge like that before. Not even the guys."

I kind of wasn't hearing what he was saying because I just kept looking out him and thinking to myself.

_Man he looks so fine. Forget Robert. This boys looks can out do any model any day._

"So if you don't mind if I ask. What's your name?"

"Oh... My names Amy. Amy Rose. Yours?"

"My name's Sonic Olgilvie Hedgehog, but you can call ne Sonic for short. It's nice to meet you."

_So Sonic Olgilvie Hedgehog is his name. It has a nice ring to it. _

"It's nice to meet you too." I said." So where do you live? I kind of wasn't paying attention when I got on the bus."

"Oh that's ok." said Sonic with a smile, "I live three houses down the road from you. I see you are new to the area. So where did you come from?"

"I came from Phoenix, Arizona."

"That's a pretty long ways from here."

"Yep it sure is." I replied, "So who do you have first period?"

"I have Mrs. Nelson for English 3." said Sonic looking at the crumpled up schedule that he pulled out of his book bag.

"Wait, so that means you're an eleventh grader?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I'm also in the eleventh grade and it so happens I also have Mrs. Nelson for 1st period." I said with a Cheshire grin on my face.

Wow things are going great. I stood up to the meanest girl in high school and I'm making friends with a complete hottie. Things are just like I thought they were going to be. Maybe, change is good.

"Amy, the whistle blew." said Sonic tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, "I said, "I had just zoned out for a minute there."

Well I walked through the double doors that lead to where Mrs. Nelson was, and still beside me was the still good looking emerald eyed Sonic.

Well I walked past the office where there are windows for who you can see who's going to the principle and there sat the brute girl Rouge who wanted to kill me earlier. With a mad look on her face.

But who cares any way.

Well walking into the class room I sat down in a seat toward the back of the class. The walls were decorated with sayings from famous people like Mark Twain or Helen Keller.

We were allowed to choose our own seats until she decided to move us.

Well I sat down and right beside me Sonic set his book bag on the floor while taking a seat.

When every one was finally in the class Mrs. Nelson shut the door.

"Okay today since we are in the third day of school I want you to write me five paragraphs on what you main plans for this upcoming school year is. I don't want any nasty or inappropriate stuff written. You will not be required to read it out load unless you want to." said Mrs. Nelson while she sat down at her computer. "You have three days to complete it. Now start."

I pulled out a sheet of paper and sat there staring at it.

_This for me was hard. There were a lot of things I wanted to do this year. So what should I write about? _

Should I write about passing the eleventh grade, to find the love of my life, or just to have complete change the way I want it to be?

I was so lost deep within my thoughts I didn't realize that Sonic had passed me a note. He slightly tappe me to get my attenio.

I stared at it for a second. It was shaped like a minature envelope with a tab on it that said pull.

I always wondered whats wrong with just folding it in half, but I should get upset over small stuff like that. So I grabbed and unfolded the note and read:

**Hey, Amy,**

**I was wondering would you like to go to eat pizza with me this evening, or just come to Jack's pizza parlor to... you know... hang out?**

**---- Sonic.**

Behind his name was scribbed his logo.

I couldn't believe it. I just met him this morning and he's already asking me to go hang out with him after school. Good times keep coming.

I then grabbed the note and wrote back:

**Sure. What time? **

I then could have just handed the note back to him, but instead I spent the next five minutes trying to fold it back. Which never worked so I frustratingly placed the note back in front of the blue hedgehog, who simlply chuckled.

I then turned back to my essay and waited for him to reply, and yet again this letter was folded back into the same manner as before.

"Don't expect me to fold it back." I wispered.

"Mrs. Rose." called the teacher, "No talking."

Sonic smirked as I opened the letter again.

**How about... 7:00? Maybe there I can teach you how to fold letters. LOL.**

I then cut my eyes over to him for a second before returning back to the letter.

**Very funny, and I can't Laugh out Loud, Mrs. Nelson would probabbly have a heart attack. Oh and sure that time sounds great.**

I folded the note in half and half and handed it back to him.

He took the note back and smiled as he stuck it in his pocket and turned to the essay in front of him.

I smile. Boy am I lucky, I stood up to the meanest girl in school and I've got a date with Sir. Sexy himself.

Ya know most of the time I hate change, but I love this one, and before I returned to working on my paper I scribble a heart that said : S&A.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Test

_You'll see why Sonic called Shadow Dad The next chapter. Also in this story Sonic isn't afraid of water and many personalities have changed. And please Review._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Just a Test**

I was so delighted. Nothing could stop me.

On the way home Sonic and I sat together right across from Cream.

We chit chatted about random things like our favorite songs and stuff.

I ran off the bus and nearly tripped as I busted into the house.

"Mom! I'm home!!"

"Oh hey baby," said mom. "So how was you day at school today? Oh I bought you some fruit for you a snack and..."-

"GUESS WHAT MOMMA!" I screamed with bliss.

"What?"

"I met this cute boy and he's.... he's... So... I mean me... and he..."

"Hey girl calm down." said mom putting her hand on my shoulder. " One word at a time. Please."

I slowly took a breath.

"I met this guy at school and he wants me to go on a date with him tonight."

"Well really? Luck you. Especially to be there on the third day and your already wanting to go out on dates." said mom with a smile, "So what's this guy name?"

"Sonic Olgilvie Hedgehog." I said," But we just call him Sonic. But he's an eleventh grader just like me."

"Well where does he want to take you?"

"To Jacks Pizza parlor."

"At what time?"

"Seven."

"Well sure. I'm meant you're seventeen years old and I think you need these freedoms."

Yes, I can't believe it. I get to go!

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" said mom answering it.

I couldn't really hear what the conversation was just a few random words.

"Ok... Yeah... Yes... Really... So tomorrow? Ok I'll be there. The flight's booked already? Tonight!?! But... Ok. I'll be there. Bye."

Mom turned to me.

"Ummm... sweetie. That was my boss. He told me he wanted me to go on an immediate assignment in Boston. He already booked a flight for me at seven, but I have to leave you here." she said," And as much as it disappoints you, I don't you think you shouldn't go tonight."

"But, Mom!" I cried

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's for the best."

Great. Just as I finally got my hopes high of going on a date with Sonic it had to be ruined by her dumb boss. Ugh! I hate it. More change.

"Ok mom." I said quietly, "Just let me go tell him I can't."

Okay his phone number must be in the phone book.

All I have to find the name of the Hedgehogs on my street.

I walked over to where mom kept the phone book. It was a lone table with one drawer in it. On top of it was the cordless phone and inside was the phone book.

"Pulling it out, I fumbled through the pages looking for Hedgehogs. I used my finger to look at the names. Then finally I came to Hedgehogs.

And Lucky for me there was only one.

696-709-0666- Shadow Hedgehog

I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The phone range three times the some one picked it up.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice.

"Um... Yeah. Is Sonic there?"

"Yes. Let me get him."

The He laid the phone down but I could hear him calling Sonic.

"Hey Faker!" said the voice." Telephone."

"Who is it?" said another.

"Some girl."

"Oh Amy. Ok coming Dad."

There was a moment of silence then the slight rustle of the telephone as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonic. It's me." I said slowly

"Oh hey Amy." said Sonic with a perky voice.

"I wanted to call you to let you know that I can't come with you tonight."

"Why?" asked Sonic with a deep disappointment.

"My mom's got to go to Boston tonight. The flight's booked for seven."

"Oh."

"She doesn't want me off somewhere where I could get hurt."

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry."

"No it's ok."

There was another moment of silence.

Then Sonic burst out." I have an Idea! How about I come over to your house tonight? We can hang out and watch a movie or something."

"Well really don't…"

"Just go ask your mom."

I put down the phone.

I highly doubt that she'll let me because if she won't .let me go with him to Jack's pizza parlor, she defiantly won't let him come over.

"Hey mom."

"What sweetie?"

"Sonic wanted me to ask you, since I can't go to the Pizza parlor, can he come over tonight?"

"Well, do you think you can keep your hands to yourself?" Ask mom with a stern look on her face.

"Yes mom. I mean I just met him. You Act like were going to have sex or something."

"Well I don't want you getting into trouble... but I guess I can trust you."

I jumped up and hugged her." Thanks mom."

I quickly ran to the phone.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"You can come over. It's still at seven right?"

"Yep."

"Well I see you then. What kind of movie are you bringing?"

"It's a surprise." said Sonic.

"See ya.

"Ok." said Sonic "Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone.

Oh my God. I can't believe it he's coming to my house. This is great!

I ran back to mom.

"How long are you going to be?" I asked hanging her a pile of clothes on her bed that she had folded up.

"A week."

"A WEEK?!?" I screamed, "How do you..."

"I have plenty of food and money for you." she said, "You are old enough to be able to take care of yourself."

"Ok."

That was the last time we spoke until it was six.

* * *

She had all of her stuff at the door waiting for the taxi.

"Ok." she said, "You have all the number and stuff."

"Yes um."

"Well you be good, and on you get together. No fooling around."

"Okay mom."

The taxi pulled up.

"Well," said mom, "I'll see you in a week."

She kissed me on the head. "I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Bye." she said grabbing her stuff.

"Bye."

I watched her as she loaded her stuff up and get in the taxi and drove away.

I shut the front door and went in to the living room and sat down on my couch and turned on the T.V.

It was the news.

"**New in today. A young woman found dead in her apartment. They said she had excessive tissue damage on her neck. There was no evidence of the murder. More on that later. Now for the weather with...**"

Wow. That must be bad. Poor girl. Who would do such a thing?

I changed the channel and watched Myths and Facts. My Favorite show. This time it was about vampires. An older creepy looking purple and light blue tipped hedgehog came on the screen.

"**Yes, the tales and myths about vampires have been told over many centuries. Their stories have always caught our eye, and have often thrilled us, because we know it's only a mere fantasy like Frankenstein or the boogey man. To make their tales even better, people have made stories up like Dracula. Some people portray them as sexy and seductive beings that lure in their prey by lust and sexual desires, while others say they are ugly, hideous creature who capture their prey when they are asleep or defenseless. There are also those very few people who claim they are vampires, but all they are people just caught up in the fantasy. And-----**

"DING DONG!!!"

It was Sonic.

I turned of the T.V. and jumped up to open the door.

"Hey!" said Sonic with a smile.

"Come in." I said. Then I looked at the clock.

"You're early." I said

"Well it's only fifteen till seven."

"So didja bring a movie?"

"Why yes I did." said Sonic holding up a Wal-Mart bag."

I showed him into the Living room.

He plunked down on my couch I sat down beside him.

There was a moment of silence.

"So did you hear the news about the girl?" I asked.

"You mean the one who was found dead with the puncture marks in her neck?" asked Sonic." "Yeah I heard. Tragic isn't it."

"Yeah, after that I started watching something about vampires on Myths and Facts. Wait it should still be on."

I grabbed the remote and turned it on.

**For real vampires, they stay hidden, in the shadows, but seem very average around humans. Even with the tales and myths, most people don't believe in vampires.**

"Ha! Vampires, "I said." I don't believe in them."

"You don't?" asked Sonic scratching his ear.

"Well actually I don't know." I said, "I mean they could be real and stuff, but I've never met one before."

"So, I've got to ask you something." said Sonic

"What?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I actually knew a vampire." he asked.

_What in the world? Is he loosing it?_

"Umm... sure. If you proved it to me." I said.

"Okay." said Sonic," close your eyes."

"WHAT?!? Why?"

"Just do it."

I slowly closed my eyes.

_I wonder what he's doing. I think he's just trying to freak me out to see if I'm brave or not. Yeah it's just a test it's...__

"OPEN THEM!"

I opened my eyes. There was no one there except him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny!" I said, "You got me."

He just laughed.

"You know, you're a nice girl.' do you want to be my girl friend?"

I couldn't believe it I haven't even know him a day and he's asking me to be his girl friend.

"Why Yes."

He smiled.

"Yeah..." I laughed, "Where's that so called vampire?"

"You're looking at it."

I laughed at him because I thought it was a joke.

But my laughing impeded when he smiled.

His teeth where pointed and he had a devilish smile.

"What is going on?" I asked as I slid over to the other arm of the couch.

"You tell me," said Sonic moving closer still smiling.

His eyes where hollow as he stared at me.

"So this isn't a joke."

"No" said Sonic," Its real."

He then grabbed my face.

"No!" I screamed as I jerked away from him.

I took off running toward the door.

"You aren't going any where missy." screamed Sonic

Then I felt a cold breeze and in a flash there he was in front of me.

He reached out toward me.

I crossed my arms in front of my face.

He grabbed my arm and he pulled me to him with my face facing away from him.

"Please don't kill me."

He still had his arm wrapped around me with a tight grip around my neck.

"No. I won't kill you." he said. "That I promise, but don't make any sudden or rash moves."

"I don't under stand." I told him while shaking and frozen in fear.

This was crazy, but how could he deceive me like this. I guess I should have listened to mom when she told me to watch who I fall in love with, and this time, I knew I was paying for it.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I need you to hush and close your eyes." he told me, "Do this or die."

There was nothing I could do. My fate has come. I closed my eyes.

I felt Sonic run his hand down my neck.

"You will feel a little pinch." said," Like a bee sting."

I then broke from his arms.

He jumped thinking I'd take off, but I didn't because that would have been a deadly mistake.

"What I screamed that's what the doctor says when He gets ready to pop a needle in my butt, and it hurt like hell!"

"Don't speak." said Sonic coming close and putting his hand on my face, "Just look deep into my eyes. Maybe something might happen, but I won't truly kill you."

His voice was so calming and assuring. Just perfect. May be the myths are true; maybe every thing about him draws me to him. His look, his scent, and his keenness.

All of a sudden I was dreaming.

I was standing in an oasis. There were birds singing and a waterfall that cascaded down mossy rocks.

In front of me was Sonic holding my hand.

"Follow me." he said with a smile.

His long blue quills flew in the light breeze that blew about us.

His blue skin shown brilliantly in the sun as he lead me to the pool of water that was rippling from the water fall about thirty feet away.

He let go of my hand for a moment as a smile came a crossed his face.

He then stuck his hands to his ears and made a playful childish gesture.

"Nyah!" he said sticking out his tongue and immediately diving into the water.

"Come back here." I laughed as I dove in and swam after him.

He then lifted up above the water right before the waterfall.

His wet quills were all covering his face.

I laughed as he took of the wet shirt on his back and tossed it to the bank.

He then leaned back in the water and lifted up making his quills go out of his face and down his shoulders.

Sonic then gave me a light smile.

"Come here."

I then swam over to him.

He grabbed my hand again we the jumped into the water and dove under the strong current of water into a small cave.

Inside the cave there were small puddles of water and a beautiful light coming from the mouth of the cave that made them glow immensely.

Sonic turned me around and with out saying a word he started kissing me.

First on the lips and then working his way to my cheek and then toward my neck.

Each kiss was icy cold but electric.

He kept kissing, but suddenly he stopped.

"What?" I asked him.

He looks at me with a wide eyed look and he closed his eyes and thrust his head toward me.

I jumped at the pain.

Suddenly the dream ended.

I opened my eyes.

Sonic then let out a light hiss followed by a deep sigh. My body felt like it was burning, then I felt my self drop to the ground. My eyes fluttered, then something caught my eye.

Sonic had a wet crimson ring around his mouth. It was blood. My blood. He was truly a vampire.

It was a sign that I was going to die.

"What... did you do... you promised I wouldn't die."

"You won't die only your body will..." said Sonic slowly licking his lips and sighing.

Then he bent down and thrust his hand toward me striking my head.

I then passed out.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lessons

**I don't own Sonic Nor Amy. Sega does. Also I don't own the Fruit Loops mentioned. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lessons**

Dreams of Black creatures filled my mind. Their wings where like that of angels, but their faces where faces of incredible horror. They flew past me knocking me down with great force... All of a sudden one would come out dressed in black garments and his face was of Sonic.

He'd extended his hand as I grabbed it he pulled me up.

There was the most romantic smile.

I'd turn to run away as he grabbed my arm and spin me around.

'You aren't going any where.... My Love"

Then he grabbed me and lifted my chin up as she gently kissed me lips.

Then he would violently grab the side of my neck exposing the jugular.....

I tried to get away..... But it wasn't any use.

I couldn't wake up.

But like from a nightmare or dream I did.

* * *

"Amy... Amy..."

I slowly opened my eyes. It was Sonic.

"Ahh!!! Get away from me!!!"

"Hey calm down." said Sonic, "Just sit up."

I lifted up and I was in my bed.

"It's all over now."

"What's all over?" I asked.

"The pain. The fear."

"What do you mean?"

Sonic smiled," Now me and you are the same."

"What do you mean the same?"

He held a mirror in front of my face.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. There's no refection._

"You mean, I'm.... I'm....."

"A vampire." said Sonic. "Yes."

"But that means......"

"You're dead."

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!?" I screamed, "You told me you wouldn't kill me. You big liar!"

"Well you are talking aren't you?" said Sonic, "And the last I heard, dead people don't talk."

"This is great, and what do you expect me to say to mom when she gets back?!? Oh, sorry mom my new friend turned me into a vampire. They'll... they'll put me in an insane asylum."

"Its partner, not friend. Also, not really no one will ever find out."

"What do you mean by partner? You're not my anything! You're just some freak in disguised as nice person, and what do you mean by no one will ever find out?" I asked.

"Look. There are few rules to new born vampire," said Sonic," If a male turns a male into a vampire the new born calls them father. If a female turns a female in to one they call them mother. But if a male or female turns one in to a vampire around their age of the opposite sex, they are known as partners, and it stays that way forever."

"And again how to you think my mother won't find out. She knows every thing."

"Not any more..." said Sonic slowly," She's... to be blunt... Dead."

"Dead... She... but ... how?"

"Come down the stairs. I'll show you how." said Sonic turning around and walking out my bed room door.

I jumped up out of my bed quickly followed him down the stairs.

My thoughts were racing as he turned on the T.V.

It was the News:

**People are still investigating the crash of the Boston airplane. The authorities say it was a defaulted power supply to the jet engine. Fifty people were on board only one survived and is in critical condition in ICU.**

He switched the T.V. off.

I just stood there in awe then I squalled.

"Great!" I screamed, "Now my moms dead and now I have to live forever knowing it."

I looked at Sonic.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I screamed getting ready to choke him, but he disappeared.

All of a sudden he was behind me and grabbed me.

"For one missy you can't kill me. I'm already dead." said Sonic "Now sit down and listen to me. I knew your mother was going to die four days ago. That's when I knew I had to talk to you and change you quick. And another thing, when you told me you'd be my girlfriend, its forever. Even if you don't love me you have to be with me until I or you really die."

I just sighed.

"You've been through a lot now," said Sonic," And soon I will have to show you you're new way of living. But for you need to rest."

"But."

"Get back upstairs and sleep." said Sonic, "you need your rest."

I slowly groped upstairs and I lay down.

* * *

Again all I saw was the black creatures. I stood paralyzed and awe struck. Their wings where delicate as silk, but their faces where horrifying. Twisted in an ugly grimace, but again only one stood out. Sonic's.

He'd walk up to me slowly with the sexiest smile. Almost too sexy and so seductive .But other than the last time instead of grabbing my neck. He touched my lips as he spoke to me in a deep romantic voic

"You're beautiful." He said.

And all I did was stand there shaking and awed. He then lifted my head up to his face.

Then he kissed me.

* * *

My eyes shot open. The bleached white ceiling was the first thing I saw, then the blinding light.

I screamed as I covered my eyes that felt like they were burning out of their sockets.

I rolled of the bed and hit the floor. With my eyes shut I crawled my way to the door, by feeling the edge of the wall. Then when I got in the hall way I stood up and slowly opened my eyes and jumped when I saw Sonic.

"Good morning." He said.

"Piss off," I said pushing him away walking toward the bathroom.

I opened the door and flipped on the light.

"My freaking' eyes feel like they are going to fall out." I said turning on the water and grabbing a rag.

Sonic propped up against the bathroom door way.

"Well looks like you're having a lovely morning." Said Sonic laughing.

"Shut up," I said while wiping my face and looking at the reflection less mirror.

"Lesson one." Said Sonic, "We are very sensitive to sunlight. Now florescent lights don't bother us, unless they are really bright."

"Really…" I said looking at him, "Ya know. I really don't care."

"Well you should since you are a vampire."

"And again like I said I really don't care."

"Well it's your loss." Said Sonic

"Yes. It's my loss. And speaking of losses… YOU NEED TO GET LOST!!!" I screamed throwing the rag in his face and pushing him aside.

He chuckled under his breath.

"So be it" he said smiling," You just have to figure it out yourself."

"And I plan too." I said getting ready to walk down the stairs, "So just go back to wherever the hell you came from. Because I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat."

He then blocked my way down the stairs.

"No I wouldn't do that if I were…"

I pushed him aside.

"And you aren't stopping me."

He lifted his hands.

"Ok." He said, "Fine with me.

"Humph!"

_I will do whatever I please and he isn't going to stop me._

I walked in to the kitchen and pulled the shade down over the window.

I turned around and Sonic was right behind me.

"Tell me what do you not understand about the meaning Get lost?" I asked him.

"I decided I need to hang around a little bit for I can see how you handle your next lesson." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, that's what I really need is a lesson on how to eat a bowl of cereal."

I walked over to the cabinet pulled out some **Fruit Loops.**

Then I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and got a bowl and spoon.

I kept glancing back at Sonic who still was smiling.

I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl and I sat down at the counter.

I then ate a spoon full.

(Big mistake.)

It felt like heart burn times ten million and a stomach virus times a billion.

I Jumped up and ran toward the trash can and I started puking.

And stupidly Sonic just laughed.

"See, I told you," He said, "Your stomach can't handle normal food, even small things like Fruit Loops."

I looked up at him with anger, "Shut up!"

I grabbed a rag off of the counter and ran up the stairs toward the bathroom.

My insides felt like they were on fire. I never felt so sick in my life….. Well now in death, but it really didn't matter.

I went in to the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't want to see his face; I'd probably start puking again.

Then I heard a light knock.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Lesson two…"

"I SAID GO AWAY! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS NO LEAVE ME BE!!!"

"We can't eat normal food. It makes up sick."

"YEAH, I THINK I FIGURED THAT OUT!!!"

My stomach then turned again.

"Heh… Heh..."

"Quit Laughing. It isn't funny" I said.

"Well to me it is." Sonic said laughing again, "Because I told you... But Nooooooo... You just had to do it your way. That's the way you can learn things from now on or you can listen to me and you won't have these problems."

I didn't say a word.

"Open the door."

Slowly opened the door with my hand over my mouth because my stomach was still turning.

But when I opened it he wasn't there.

"Ummm... Look up." said Sonic

I looked up and screamed at what I saw.

There Sonic sat on the ceiling. I mean he was up side down legged. His quills was hanging upside down and his sharp teeth where showing as he smiled.

I collapsed to the ground.

He stood up still up, flipped backwards, and landed in front of me.

I didn't say a word I was dazed but it felt like I was going to puke again.

The Then picked me up in his arms.

I didn't fight back because I was weak from what I had just seen.

He then placed his hand on my stomach... then like that the heart burn and the urge to puke was gone.

"How..."

"Ready for lesson number three?"

"Well..."

"Well you know as a vampire you are going to have to live of blood from now on... Not fruit loops." said Sonic chuckling, "So, I have to teach you how to capture your prey."

"That's... sick

"Well I'm sorry, that's just how things go."

"I need to sleep again." I had to find some way to avoid it.

"Fine with me, but once you wake up I'm going to show you your next lesson."

_Crap._

I then stood back up, and covering my eyes again I walked back into my room and covered myself up and went back to sleep and prayed I wouldn't wake up again.

* * *

This time... It wasn't a nightmare. I was walking down a country road.... It was Phoenix. I was back home... finally away from it all... and..... there was a tree in the distace. That's the tree where I had my first kiss... With Robert, but it wasn't love.

I thought I had it made..... IT was my life..."

* * *

"Wake up Amy," said Sonic.

I slowly opened my eyes... and again I was in my bed.

I sat up...

"Well I will give you a time to wake up before I teach you how to hunt."

"But I don't want to drink blood that's sick."

"Well you will have to eventually." said Sonic, " or you'll shrivel up like a prune."

"Then let it be so."

"No I will not let you do that." said Sonic, "I guess I just have to......"

"Have to what?"

He looked at me.

"You said you won't kill any one, because you never drank blood. Right?"

"Yes... That's what I said... Why?"

He then walked over to my bed and sat down as I scooted over.

"I will show you how much you want to have blood."

Sonic then took a small knife out of his pocket.

He then with precision drew it across his wrist while making a painful hiss.

Immediately blood started flowing from it.

All of a sudden my senses heightened and my stomach growled.

He put his arm toward me.

"Drink."

"No I won't." I screamed pushing the gruesome thing away from me.

"I said drink!!!!" screamed Sonic as he grabbed my head and held my nose.

The air supply came very short. I couldn't... I... I.... I...

"Gasp!"

As much as I fought I had to give in.

I clasped my mouth over his wrist.

It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I couldn't describe the taste, but it was... in a weird way... good.

Used to when I was younger blood tasted like copper pennies and salt.

But now it had more of a sushi like taste to it.

After drinking it for a moment I was in a new state of mind.

I felt my body change and my senses where at their peak.

Sonic then pulled his wrist away.

The cut he made then healed.

"So? What do you say now." he asked

I lifted up and touched my teeth, I jumped as I poked my self, but I smiled.

"I'm ready for lesson number three."

* * *

**Review! Review!**


End file.
